


The Backup Plan

by mythicaliz



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Birthday Party, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Marriage, Pining, SO MUCH FLUFF, if we're still single at 40, link's birthday, marriage pact, no wives no kids, this was supposed to be smut but whoops it's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicaliz/pseuds/mythicaliz
Summary: In college Rhett and Link make a marriage pact that if they are both single at forty they will marry each other. The night of Link's 40th birthday they find themselves both forty... and single.





	The Backup Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to celebrate Link's 40th. Happy Birthday baby boy!
> 
> Thanks to @missingparenthesis for beta reading!

Link stormed into the dorm room and threw his backpack down on the ground, huffing and wiping tears from his face with the back of his hand. Rhett untangled himself from the girl he’d been making out with on the bottom bunk, looking over her shoulder. “You okay, Link?” he asked.

 

“Christy dumped me,” Link croaked as he climbed the ladder to his bunk.

 

Rhett tucked the platinum blonde hair behind his date’s ear and whispered, “Sorry baby, you gotta go. Raincheck?”

 

The girl rolled her eyes, gathered her things and took off. Rhett figured he’d probably blown his chance with her. But Link needed him. It was more important.

 

Rhett opened the small fridge and pulled out two beers, removed the caps and wordlessly handed one to Link. Rhett was so tall he could see into Link’s bunk just by standing beside it. “Wanna talk about it?”

 

Link took a swig of his beer and sniffled. “I really liked her. I thought she might be the one. God, I’m going to die alone.”

 

Rhett put a kind hand on Link’s leg. “Hey man, you’re too young to be worried about that. Plenty of fish in the sea, sow your wild oats, all that crap.”

 

“Easy for you to say, ladies man,” Link said with a small smile.

 

“Wanna play Mario Kart? I’ll let you win this time,” Rhett said, wiggling his eyebrows at Link.

 

“Ok, but I’ll win on my own, thanks,” Link said as he hopped off the bunk and booted up the Nintendo.

 

Four games, and more than four beers later, Rhett put his controller down. He and Link always sat close, crossed legged on the floor, but Rhett closed the distance, bopping Link on the shoulder with his own. “Look man, you’ll find the right girl, I know you will. But since you’re afraid of dying alone, how about me make a pact.”

 

“What kind of pact?” Link said, resting his alcohol filled head on Rhett’s shoulder.

 

Rhett paused a few seconds before continuing, “If we’re both single at forty, we’ll get married.”

 

“What, to each other? Two dudes can’t get married, Rhett,” Link said with a chuckle.

 

“I know, I mean, we’ll live together and… stuff. Give you fuel to find the right girl, so you don’t end up a sad old man stuck with me.”

 

Link grinned his signature toothy grin and reached out his hand, “Deal, buddyroll, it’s a pact.”

 

Rhett sealed the deal with a handshake, and the tipsy pair got ready for bed and got into their respective bunks.

 

“Hey Rhett,” Link whispered from the top bunk.

 

“Yeah, Link?”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Anytime, Bo. G’night.”

 

“Night.”

 

* * *

 

 

_23 years later_

 

Rhett and Link drove into Mythical Entertainment for another day as internetainers. Some days they couldn’t believe the life they had built for themselves. All the views, all the fans, their business and career were all wonderful and they were exceptionally grateful. But the best part of their life was they got to spend every day making each other laugh. The years had passed and they’d both dated many women, but any time either of them got close to taking the next step they would back out. They’d find some reason why marriage was not a good idea and break up and move onto the next girl. Over two decades they never managed to be single at the same time.  But now at forty and nearly forty, they found themselves completely unattached with no prospects.

 

“So, what do you want to do for your birthday?” Rhett asked with a sideways glance, concentrating on the crawling LA traffic.

 

“Ugh, nothing. Don’t remind me. I just want to crawl into a hole and forget that I’m turning forty.”

 

“Nuh-uh. You threw me that ridiculous nautical themed party with the yacht rock band for my fortieth. I’m not letting you get off that easy.”

 

“Okay, but nothing crazy, alright? Just dinner with our friends?”

 

“Hrmm.” Rhett replied, chewing his bottom lip.

 

* * *

 

 

Link’s birthday fell on a Friday. They worked a half day and then met a dozen friends for a late lunch in Link’s honour at Morton’s Steakhouse. It was quiet and reserved and just what Link had asked for. They spent hours eating and laughing and sharing stories. Rhett kept ordering champagne to toast his best friend, although Rhett abstained so he could drive.

 

They both got into Rhett’s car and Link tipsily slurred, “You didn’t throw me a party.”

 

“Nope, you said you didn’t want one.”

 

“Well... “

 

“Oh my God, Link. After all this you’re upset that I didn’t throw you a big party?”

 

Link got quiet. Rhett was right; he’d done exactly what Link had asked for, and it wasn’t fair for Link to be upset that he hadn’t thrown a big party.

 

“Rhett, where are we going?” Link asked when he realized they weren't headed towards his house.

 

“I just need to grab something I forgot at the office. I’ll be in and out.”

 

Link sighed.

 

They pulled into the parking lot at Mythent to see the door propped open. It was Friday evening. Their employees should be long gone by now. “You’d better come with me, this is weird,” Rhett said as he pulled his keys out of the ignition.

 

Link groaned and undid his seatbelt.

 

Rhett pushed the door open and the pair walked into the building. The reception area was dark. “Hello?” Rhett asked.

 

They made their way down the hall towards the large open kitchen. Rhett held back allowing Link to round the corner first. It was pitch black but a second after he entered the room the lights flicked on. “SURPRISE!” a chorus yelled. Link stumbled back, completely caught off guard.

 

The guests all applauded as Link looked around the room. The furniture had been moved out of the way for a dance floor and the kitchen island was groaning with food and booze. The room was decorated with streamers and crepe paper balls hanging from the ceiling. A small stage had been erected and a band began to play. The lights dimmed to a more party appropriate level and the disco ball and strobe lights lit up the room.

 

“Jerk,” Link said with a huge grin, as he smacked Rhett in the chest with the back of his hand.

 

“Told you I wasn’t going to let you get off without having a proper party.”

 

Rhett and Link made the rounds greeting guests. Their whole staff was there, plus their significant others. Their friends who they had been out to lunch with had also filed in behind them as well as several other friends and their partners.

 

Rhett guided a beer into Link’s hand and opened one for himself, now that his duties as designated driver were over for the night.

  


* * *

 

The night was winding down. It was well past midnight and there were only about fifteen or so guests still left. Rhett and Link stood on the dancefloor. A slow song played and they stood, their feet together as they swayed back and forth to the music with a beer in hand. They weren't exactly slow dancing together, but it wasn’t far off.

 

Rhett looked down at his best friend, his heart full. Link may be forty, but when he looked at him he still saw that lanky goofy kid he coloured mythical beasts with. He thought about all they’d been through together over the past thirty years and how lucky he was to have Link by his side. Words tried to leave his lips but his mouth went dry. He wiped his sweaty palms on his thighs.

 

“Bet I know what you’re thinkin’ ‘bout,” Link said with a mischievous grin.

 

“Hrmm, what’s that,” Rhett said, not sure if he wanted Link to read his mind at this exact moment or not.

 

“We’re both forty.”

 

“Yup...”

 

“And single…”

 

Rhett cautiously wrapped his hand around Link’s waist and Link moved into the embrace. The pair swayed to the music for a beat or two before Link rose on his tiptoes and Rhett bent down. Their lips met in a sweet, soft kiss. They pulled apart. Link’s eyes were wide, and he was grinning like a fool.

 

“I was sure you’d forgotten all about it,” Rhett whispered with a small chuckle.

 

“I haven't stopped thinking about it for the last twenty three years, Rhett. But every time I was single you’d start dating a girl, so then I would start dating someone. And then you’d break up with her and I’d break up with my girlfriend but before I could you’d start dating someone else again!” Link said throwing his hands up in feigned frustration.

  


“Gosh, Link. W-wanna get outta here?” Rhett drawled.

 

Link took Rhett’s hand and pulled him out of the room, down the hallway to their office. He locked the door behind them and ascended the stairs to the nap loft.

 

The room felt electric as they kissed again; their dumb fingers fumbled with the buttons on the other’s shirt and pants until they were both in their underwear. Rhett crawled into the king sized bed. He sat up with his back against the wall, his long legs stretched out. His arms opened inviting Link in. Link straddled Rhett’s lap and he let out a little moan as Link ran his fingers through Rhett’s hair. He gently tugged at the nape of his neck directing Rhett to lift his head for more kisses that trailed down his chin and neck.

 

“Damn, Link,” Rhett growled, his hands slid down his back.

 

“Want you,” Link said as he kissed Rhett’s neck.

 

“Wait, Link, stop for a second,” Rhett said as he gently pushed Link off him. “We’ve both drank a lot. I don’t want to do it like this.”

 

“You don’t want me?” Link said with a pout.

 

“I want you more than anything, but I want to remember every second of it and right now my memories would be hazy at best.”

 

“You’re right,” Link sighed as he rested his head on Rhett’s chest and snuggled in. “You’re always right.”

 

Rhett wrapped his arms around him and within a few minutes they were both asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Rhett woke up from a great night’s sleep. He had shared a bed with Link dozens of times, but he always slept stiff as a board, hyper aware, desperately trying not to make contact. But now that he was allowed to sleep with reckless abandon, to pull Link close and bury his face in his hair, to let his hands go where they wanted, well, he slept like a baby.

 

“Mornin’,” Link yawned and stretched like a cat. “How much did I drink? My head weighs a ton.”

 

“A lot. You remember what happened?” Rhett asked as he untangled his long arms from Link.

 

“No, I don’t remember anything after the cake. Even that’s blurry.”

 

“Oh,” Rhett replied as he pulled his knees up to his chest.

 

“I assume you stayed with me last night to take care of me. Thanks.”

 

“Yeah… that’s why.” Rhett replied as he tried to hide the tears forming in his eyes.

 

“Rhett,” Link said, as he took Rhett’s face in his hands.. “I’m messing with you.” he said as he pulled Rhett in for a kiss.

 

“Oh thank God,” Rhett said with a sigh as he tackled Link.

 

The pair wrestled in the bed for a while, pinning each other for kisses and licks. They giggled like kids the entire time.

 

“Hey,” Rhett said as he pulled Link close. “I wanna go on a road trip. You game?”

 

“Sure,” Link replied. “When?”

 

“Today,” Rhett said with a grin. “Just a few hours away.”

 

“Okay…” Link said as he eyed Rhett suspiciously.

 

Rhett got up and reached a hand down to help Link up. They got dressed and descended the ladder from the loft down to their office. They walked down the halls of their business hand in hand. They rounded the corner and bumped into Stevie.

 

She looked at their clasped hands and then wordlessly at Rhett and then Link. Rhett nodded and Stevie burst into tears and pulled them both into a giant hug. “FINALLY!” she yelled jumping up and down.

 

“Rhett’s taking me on a secret road trip,” Link said beaming up at his tall partner.

 

“Actually I need to talk to Stevie about that for a second. Here, get the AC going in the car. I’ll be right out,” Rhett said, as he handed Link the keys.

 

Link smooched him an the cheek which made Stevie squeal again.

 

* * *

 

Rhett dropped Link off at his apartment to pack and promptly returned an hour later with an overnight bag of his own. “Can I take a leak before we leave?” Rhett asked as he bounced up and down with desperation.

 

“I suppose,” Link said with a grin as Rhett darted to the ensuite bathroom.

 

“Ready?” he asked as he patted his pockets.

 

“You gonna tell me where we’re goin’?” Link asked as he slung his bag over his shoulder and locked his apartment door.

 

“Nope,” Rhett said with a grin.

 

They loaded Link’s stuff into the car and hit the road. Rhett held Link’s hand as they drove; periodically he picked it up and kissed the back of it.

 

Shortly after they made it out of the city Link’s head began to bob. His mouth fell open and his head rested on the window as he snored lightly. Rhett smiled and reached over to carefully remove Link’s glasses.

* * *

 

Several hours later Rhett gently shook Link awake. “Wake up, baby, we’re here.”

 

Link rubbed his eyes and stretched. “How long was I out for?”

 

“About three hours,” Rhett said as he handed Link his glasses.

 

Link put his glasses on. “What the-” he said looking around at the crowds and bright lights. “We’re in Vegas?!”

 

“Yeah buddy,” Rhett said with a grin. The bellhop unloaded the car and Rhett handed the keys off to the valet. They entered the sprawling marble lobby of The Bellagio Hotel. Link’s eyes were wide as he took in the extravagant decor. Rhett went to the desk to check them in and the bellboy showed them to their room. Rhett tipped him and the door closed behind them.

 

“Why did you wanna come to Vegas so bad? I never pegged you as a Vegas kinda guy,” Link asked as he pulled his lip balm out of his backpack.

 

“I dunno anywhere else that will marry us on a Saturday,” Rhett replied.

 

Link stood there dumbfounded, and Rhett reached into his pocket and pulled out a well-worn gold ring and took a knee. “Link, you’re the love of my life and I’m so damn sorry it took me so long to realize it. I’ve spent most of my life with you by my side but I don’t want to go another day without you being my husband. Will you marry me?”

 

The only thing Link could do was cry and nod _yes_ as he reached down to kiss Rhett. “Is-is that?” he asked pointing at the ring.

 

“Your paw paw Clyde’s ring. I knew you kept it on your dresser. I didn’t really have to pee at your place. I ducked into your closet to snag it.”

 

“I love you, Rhett. Gosh that’s the first time I’ve said that isn’t it? It feels crazy. I’ve loved you for three damn decades.”

 

“I love you too. We should get ready, we have an appointment at the chapel in an hour.”

 

“How did you know I’d say yes?”

 

“Because you’re my soulmate, or something. I just knew.”

 

The pair got dressed. Coincidentally they had both picked their outfits from the last time they had appeared on The Tonight Show. Rhett in a caramel suit with blue shirt and navy tie and Link in a coordinating navy suit, mustard tie and patterned shirt.

 

“You ready?” Rhett asked as he held out his hand.

 

“Born ready, bo,” Link replied as he took Rhett’s hand and they made their way down to the Bellagio’s wedding chapel.

 

* * *

 

 

When they got to the chapel Stevie and her partner, Cassie, were waiting for them.

 

“What the crap,” Link said, stunned, as he hugged them both.

 

“We flew in. Rhett asked us to be your witnesses.”

 

Link exhaled slowly as he fought off the tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. Stevie pulled out a small, clear box which contained two boutineers. White dogwood flowers, the state flower of North Carolina, to represent where they came from, and orange California Poppies to represent where they ended up. The flowers beautifully matched their suits.

 

The ceremony was simple. They walked hand in hand down the aisle, the officiant said a few words and they recited the official vows and signed the certificate. Then it came time to exchange rings.

 

“Link. I’m sorry I’m a damn fool and couldn’t see what was right in front of me all these years. I guess I was scared. I worried what people would think. I don’t even know why I couldn’t see it when now it’s all so clear. I’ve spent almost my whole life with you, but I promise the rest of it I will see you clearly. Try to see what you need and who you need me to be,” Rhett said as he slid Link’s grandfather’s ring onto his left ring finger.

 

“Rhett. This may have been the most insane thing I’ve ever done. But I shouldn’t be surprised. Life with you is always an adventure. You’re always looking to the future, planning and scheming and building a life for us. You throw caution to the wind and follow your heart and I’m so grateful your heart found its way to me. Even if it took you so dang long.” He placed the shiny new gold ring—which Rhett had bought on his way to pick up Link that morning—on Rhett’s ring finger.

 

Stevie and Cassie held hands, and Stevie held back sobs.

 

“Pull it together, Stevie,” Rhett said, and the foursome and the officiant all burst into laughter.

 

“Now, by the power vested in me by the state of Nevada,” the officiant said, “I now pronounce you husbands!”

 

The pair kissed and instinctively lifted a leg in their trademark pose. Stevie snapped a picture and they all applauded.

 

“Congratulations!” the officiant exclaimed. “You know most of the couples we get in here haven’t been together that long. I always love when I’m able to marry people that truly love each other and I can tell are going to be together for the long haul like you boys. How long have you been together?” she asked.

 

“Best friends for thirty-four years, boyfriends for twenty hours,” Rhett said with a twinkle in his eye.

 

“Hey,” Link said, slapping him playfully, “I never agreed to be your boyfriend.”

 

“So we just went from best friends to husbands?” Rhett smirked.

 

“Seems like,” Link replied.

 

“Sounds like something we’d do.” Rhett said as he took his husband’s hand.         

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it. I seriously meant to write smut and then this fluffy nonsense came out.


End file.
